Team YMS: Champions of Tomorrow
by Johnmacdesign
Summary: The champions are back! It's Team YMS, again! Changes have been made throughout the season. Chapter 3 pt.2 is up. Please review.
1. Prologue

Team YMS: Champions of Tomorrow

(Summary)

In there year 2051, the world's most popular motor sport, is the Immortal Grand Prix. 2 teams of 3 pilots. 60 miles of track. Speeds of up to 350 MPH. In the pro-league, the IG-1, all of the pilots compete. To win, the IGPX. For John Mac and Team YMS, this is a dream worth fighting for. This is the IGPX.

(Author's note)

Ok, my Team YMS: Fight to the Finish didn't do so well. So, I have decided to rename it and give it a whole new theme. The whole story is plotted out that Team YMS won the Immortal Grand Prix Championship in the year 2050. Well, this year, newer challenges face new opponents. And, the teams have been swapping players throughout the season. This year, John's wife, Jasmine Mac, is the new pilot for Team YMS. John remains forward, and Jasmine is now mid-fielder.

So, what happened to Amy and Sarah? Amy Stapleton quit Team YMS and rejoined Team Satomi. Sarah quit Team LMS (Loganville Middle School, YMS' worst enemy) and came up with her own team. She is now Forward of Team Cascada.

During the off-season, due to the spectacular races between the IG-1 and IG-2 teams, John Mac has been announced the MVP of the IGPX. So, what does he have to say?

The only thing he said is that he wants a good year.

So, there ya have it.

(Story)

Team YMS: Champions of Tomorrow.

Prologue: The whole mix-up.

It was a quiet day throughout IGPX city. Millions of people would walk along the wretched sidewalks, enter amazing stores, and go absolutely crazy when they see an IGPX Pilot.

That day was today, when John Mac, Forward of Team YMS, got bombarded by millions of fans.

It all started at John's mansion, located away from the city and the track. He lives with his wife, Jasmine Mac, Mid-fielder of Team YMS. It all began with a simple question.

One morning, a quiet John Mac walked up to his lovely wife. She had just made coffee, and john had just woken up. The 22-year-old blonde youth greeted the lovely lady with a simple "Good morning".

" Good morning, John. I'm surprised I haven't seen you wake up so early," jasmine said, with a lovely smile and a sip of her coffee.

John smiled, and gave Jasmine a warm good-morning kiss. She blushed and then went back to her duties.

" Jasmine, I have a question to ask you," John said glumly. She looked at the youth and smiled.

" Yes, what is it?" she said, smiling.

" Um, you know that Amy quit my team, right?" John informed slightly.

Jasmine's smile turned into a straight face, and then a raised brow.

" I think so…Yes, I think I do remember you telling me that," Jasmine replied.

" Well, I was wondering…would you like to join my team as Mid-fielder?" John asked. That was it. That was the question. He looked down at his bare-feet and the looked at Jasmine with a smile.

She slowly nodded.

John nodded back and went off to get the paperwork.

" Wow…" Jasmine said silently.

(End of Prologue)

Well, there ya have it. One simple question. Please review. The next chapter should be up in a few days.


	2. The Champions of Tomorrow are back!

Team YMS: Champions of Tomorrow

(Author's note)

Well, I know, I'm off to a small start. Anywho, here's chapter 1

(Story)

Chapter 1: The Champions of Tomorrow are back! YMS vs. Cascada.

(Starting line, IGPX Track)

A strange and gloomy darkness surrounded the pilots. John Mac sat in the abandoned, cold mech, waiting for the computer systems to fire up.

Suddenly, the cockpit fluttered with tons of bristling sensors. John opened the online checklist and overlooked it. Everything was set. All systems go.

" Requesting Hornet 1 confirmation of all systems go," Mark Youth said, waiting impatiently inside the HQ office. He glanced down at the starting line, looking at the YMS Mechs.

" Hornet 1, ready," John said silently. He looked over at his wife, the mid-fielder of Team YMS.

Jasmine Mac flinched. She had just joined Team YMS, and she didn't know what to say. "Hornet 2, ready?" she exclaimed.

" Hornet 1 and Hornet 2 confirmed. All systems go."

The staggering mechs suddenly got in positions. John and Jasmine grasped their hand onto the throttle, waiting for the signal.

It was the race between Team YMS and Team Cascada, and boy, was it crowded. Millions of fans stammered into the stadiums, trying to get a hold of the seats to get a better view.

Above, Benjamin Bright, the "voice of IGPX", sat in the chair of the gargantuan blimp. Dozens of screens surrounded the bottom of the giant balloon, showing a picture of the lining-grid.

On the screen, several names appeared. First was John Mac, Forward of Team YMS. A picture suddenly popped up next to the words. Next was Jasmine Mac, former wife of John Mac and Mid-fielder of Team YMS. Then Team Cascada appeared. Sarah Reimer, Erin Satterfield, and Elizabeth Young appeared next to the mechs.

" Welcome, race fans, to the first match of the Season!" Benjamin Bright yelled above. "Today we have The Champions of Tomorrow, Team YMS, facing off against Team Cascada! And a little rumor has been going around that the lead pilot of Team YMS is desperate to win against Team Cascada! The count-down begins!"

Above the mechs, a series of numbers showed up onto the screen.

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

GO!

John and Jasmine both slammed the throttle and the mechs darted away from the Starting line.

" And there off!" Benjamin yelled.

John quickly took in air and took the lead. Jasmine did the same and pulled up next to Jasmine.

" Nervous?" John asked his lovely wife.

Jasmine had sweat coming from her forehead. "A little…" She replied.

" Don't worry about this lap. Worry about the next one. You'll have to fight the other team in the next lap."

The mechs hurled into the backstretch, John still having the lead. Jasmine followed behind the blonde-headed youth.

" And the mechs are coming into the backstretch!" Benjamin yelled.

John started to move the mech across the track in some pattern. Jasmine raised a brow and started to think. _What is he doing?_

" It looks like team YMS is starting to get fired up! Cascada better watch out, you're about to be in Hornet territory!"

Sarah and Erin quickly headed up to the front of the pack.

" Sarah! What is John doing? Making territory or something?" Erin asked her lead pilot.

" Tactical YMS Hornet move. It's supposed to fool the other team by getting them all rounded up. Then, they go in for the kill," Sarah replied to her mid-fielder.

The Hornet Mechs started to shift across the track again, criss-crossing each other.

The mechs were on the home stretch, waiting for lap 2.

" Hang onto your seats, folks! We're about to enter lap 2!" Benjamin yelled.

The mechs suddenly crossed the line, entering lap 2. Sarah was in the back-of-the-pack. She then made her way up to the front by passing her fellow teammates and Jasmine.

The Cascada mech suddenly swung at the YMS Hornet mech, and sparks flew throughout the cockpit.

John struggled to keep stable, and then he accelerated farther away from the other mechs.

There was a steep hill, and that was when Sarah went on an all out rage on John.

At the top, Sarah jumped towards the Hornet mech, scraping it into the asphalt.

John was caught in crossfire, because he had not only Sarah, but also Erin beating his mech down.

" John!" jasmine yelled, trying to make her way up to her husband.

" Oh no you don't. You fight's right here!" Elizabeth exclaimed, blocking Jasmine from getting to John.

John struggled to stay balance, but it was no use. Every second, sparks flew throughout the cockpit as his mech was being pumbled.

Then for a split second, john knocked Team Cascada out of his way. He then quickly sped off into the backstretch.

Sarah struggled to keep up, and then finally caught up to the young male.

" I'll never let you take this race from me!" She yelled.

Suddenly, a huge flash surrounded the two coming from John's mech. _It was Indoraga Mano!_ John's mech suddenly shot a huge lime-colored flash to Team Cascada.

A green twister formed onto the track, engulfing Sarah and the rest of Team Cascada along with it.

" Ooh, what was a devastating blow from John Mac. He used Indoraga Mano, which means Ace up the Sleeve! This is so devastating folks! I can't bear to watch!" Benjamin yelled.

Sarah was caught in crossfire with both of her teammates. The green tornado ripped Erin and Elizabeth's mech apart, only leaving Sarah in the twister.

She struggled, and for a split second, emerged at high-intense speed towards John.

John switched the mech into speed-mode, and the mech took the lead.

"It looks like John has taken the lead! But Sarah Reimer has just emerged from the Indoraga Mano and is now speeding towards John!"

Sarah then switched to Speed-mode, too, and then pulled up next to the YMS Mech.

Both of the mechs were neck in neck. Forward vs. Forward. Fire against Fire.

Both of the mechs sped across the finish line at the same time, neck-in-neck across the track.

" We'll have to go to the officials to see who won!" Benjamin yelled.

Throughout the stadium, millions of people waited patiently for the results. All they saw was "Calculating".

In bright letters, there was the IGPX symbol along with winner below it.

" And the winner is…John Mac of Team YMS!"

The crowd screamed and cheered as they heard the news.

(A few minutes later, winner's circle)

Fans cheered as Team YMS stood holding up hands for victory. Benjamin Bright smiled and walked up to the 2 pilots.

" Let's give it up for Team YMS!"

John and Jasmine stood hugging each other, smiling and waving at the crowd.

" Congratulations Team YMS on first win for the season! Many people were surprised to see y'all here!"

" Yeah, I was surprised, too. We had a real good time out-there!" John exclaimed.

" I can't believe you actually used Indoraga Mano! That is such a devastating counter-attack!"

John smiled. " I know. At first, all I saw was a huge flash, and then a huge green twister!"

" Again, Congratulations!" Benjamin Bright yelled.

Well, there's chapter 1. So, what do ya think? Please review.


	3. The Shadows vs the Mighty Hornets

Team YMS: Champions of Tomorrow

Chapter 2

(Author's Note)

Eh, off to a slow start. I'm working on giving the story more action and dialogue.

In Chapter 2, Team YMS begins to get stronger and stronger. This time, they face off against Team Shadow, a mysterious team with a pilot that acts like he's a know-it-all.

John's mech has just recently got an upgrade, and it's supposed to improve the Indoraga Mano. With several races to win, and an All Star league approaching, Team YMS is going to have to work hard. Soon, they might be…the Champions of Tomorrow.

Chapter 2: The Shadows vs. the mighty Hornets.

" Gooooooood Evening Folks! It's Benjamin Bright coming to you live from the eye above the IGPX Track! The time is 7:03 and we're reporting live above the track during this fantastic race. Tonight, The Champions of Tomorrow, Team YMS, will face off against the dark and mysterious, Team Shadow! I hope y'all are excited, because this is going to be a good race! And now, lets take a break and view a word with our sponsors."

Above the track, the gargantuan IGPX blimp hovered, spotlights circling the track.

John Mac and his wife, Jasmine, suited up and stood in front of the giants in the garage.

" Alright guys. This is it. Just a few more races and then we'll be in the All Star League. Now, I want a good race. I've heard rumors that Team Shadow is pretty good. So, good luck," said the mechanic for Team YMS, Mike Wheeler.

John Mac, the forward of Team YMS, smiled, hugging his wife close to his body. He had all of his gear on, preparing to enter the mech.

"Mike, are you sure the new thing you put into the mech will enhance the Indoraga Mano?" John asked, confused.

Mike smirked. " Of course, silly. You just have to use it well, that's all."

John smiled a really peculiar smile. He was hoping that the new device in his mech wouldn't cause any problems.

" Alright. Any questions before you head out onto the track?"

The two pilots shook their heads. _Nope._

" Alrighty then. There's nothing less to say. Get out there and kick their butts!" Mike yelled.

A few seconds later, John and Jasmine were suited into their mechs and ready to go. Both of them flicked on the controls and the mech suddenly purred to life.

Below, people guided the mechs out onto the track, setting them into their positions.

John glanced around him, looking at the other mechs. Team Shadow's mechs were very, very faintish. Black and violet covered the skin of the mechs, representing the name of the team.

John smirked. _Shadow._ What kind of name is that?

" John, remember. There's been rumors going around that these guys are somewhat…psychic," Jasmine said in a soft voice.

" Don't worry about me, sweetie. I'll be fine," John replied. _They're more like showoffs than psychics._

" Good evening Folks! Again, I'm Benjamin Bright, reporting to you live from the Eye above the Track. Tonight, we have the Champions of Tomorrow, Team YMS, vs. the dark and mysterious, Team Shadow. We go green in 2 minutes."

Mark Youth, the coach of Team YMS, sat in the glass walled HQ.

" Alright guys, this is it. Before y'all start, I have some things to say to you about Team Shadow," Mark exclaimed.

John quickly stammered up, waiting for the information he was about to be given.

" I'll start you off with a warning. Team Shadow is known to _cheat_ during their races. Some pilots have exclaimed that their mech has stopped during the middle of a race between them and Team Shadow. Others say that there lead pilot, Shadow, hacks into the pilots mainframe and shuts their mechs down. All I have to say is be careful. Whatever happens, try to fix it. Good Luck."

John and Jasmine both focused. These guys weren't playing around.

Team Shadow discussed really horrible things to win the race…

" I want to win this race, even if we have to cheat our way to win!" Shadow yelled.

" You got it, boss!" Travis yelled.

" I'm so excited! This is going to be an exciting race! Now we begin the countdown!" Benjamin Bright yelled above.

Above, the numbers began to tick.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

GO!

Team YMS and Team Shadow slammed onto the throttle and accelerated away from the starting line.

" And they're off!"

John and Jasmine steadied their mechs as they entered the first corner.

In the lead Team Shadow mech, Shadow typed away onto the onboard computer, hacking into Team YMS' Forward mech. Millions of codes flashed throughout the computer. Shadow furiously tried and tried to get into the mech's systems.

A few seconds later, right after the mechs entered the second turn, John began to have difficulties with his mech. First, there was a problem with the legs being stable. Then, the air vents had started to pop in and out furiously.

" Mike! I'm having difficulties with my mech! First it was the legs, and now it's the vents!" John yelled, struggling to keep his mech in good condition.

In the garage, Mike stammered onto the computer, typing furiously, loading the Mechs system screen. He ran a scan and then printed out the results.

" Just as I suspected…" Mike said, rubbing his chin like he had an invisible moustache.

" What?" John asked, more problems occurring to his mech. This time, his mech almost ran into Jasmine.

" Team Shadow's Forward is already hacking into your mech. I knew this would happen some time during the first lap. Try to keep the mech steady." Mike replied.

John struggled his mech over to the side of the track. The teams were entering the 2nd part of the loop-da-loop.

Finally, John managed to escape the wrath of the evil hacker. He accelerated the mech past Team Shadow, taking the lead.

After a few minutes of being in the lead, John Mac and the rest of the mechs crossed the Start/Finish line, beginning lap 2.

" Hang onto your seats, folks. Here's lap 2!"

Shadow quickly accelerated to John's mech, pulling up next to him.

John gave a grotesque look at the so-called psychic. Shadow did the same.

Both of them found themselves in an all outrage.

First, Shadow grappled John's mech and started beating the living daylight out of the YMS Hornet mech.

John quickly staggered, punching the Shadow mech.

Both of the mechs went all over each other. John would swing Shadow across the track, slamming him into the guardrail. Shadow growled.

Right as they entered the loop-da-loop, Shadow had started to trip John's mech.

John grappled the dark and mysterious mech and threw him onto the asphalt.

Shadow landed onto the ground, scraping along the inner track. He quickly got up and started to punch and kick the Hornet mech.

John had started to take a beating. The YMS Hornet mech began as a brand new machine and now, it was getting pumbled.

Then, a spark…

That was the only thing John needed to let out his fury.

Vents began to open from the mechs arms, sucking in energy from the natural surroundings. The mech started to glow a faintish green. Tucked into the hands of the YMS Hornet mech, a faintish green sphere appeared.

" OH NO!" Shadow yelled, scrambling throughout the track.

" _INDORAGA MANO!" John yelled, releasing the sphere out of his hands._

_A green twister emerged from the Hornet mech, creating a non-stop all-out fury._

_The purple-and-black Team Shadow mechs tried to speed away from the tornado. Every second, a part of the Team Shadow mech would break away, only leaving the inside of the mechs._

_Shadow and the rest of Team Shadow were ripped from the ground, and then, it stopped._

_The Twister started to shrink and emerged back into the lead Hornet mech. John and Jasmine stood in their mechs on the barren raceway._

_Shrapnel and many other parts were spread throughout the track. All 3 Shadow mechs laid in all of the suspense._

John and Jasmine quickly zoomed away from the mess, crossing the finish line minutes later.

" Team YMS wins!" Benjamin Bright yelled.

(Author's note)

Well, how do ya think? Please review.

I'm about to give you all a sneak-peek at the next chapter of Team YMS: Champions of Tomorrow.

On the next chapter of Team YMS: Champions of Tomorrow, John has finally gotten the hang of the new device implanted into his mech. With the All Star League approaching, John is prepared to win. Will the race against Team En-Fin be worth getting to the All-Star-league? Or will they suffer against other teams. Find out, In Team YMS: Champions of Tomorrow.


	4. Pt1: Dodging the Indoraga Mano?

Team YMS: Champions of Tomorrow

Chapter 3: Part 1: Dodging the Indoraga Mano?

" Alright, listen up. I want this discussion to be nice and clear," Mike said, pointing to the screen on the board. One of Team Cascada's mechs appeared onto the screen, obviously in the middle of the race.

John and his wife Jasmine sat in the desks in front of Mike. The 22-year-old blonde headed boy had a grotesque look on his face. Behind the couple sat Charlotte, the 3rd member of Team YMS. All 3 were in the middle of a discussion about Team Cascada.

" Alright, tomorrow we have a rematch against Team Cascada. I hope y'all know that, am I right?" Mike exclaimed.

The 3 pilots nodded. They were well aware about the rematch.

" Ok. Just making sure. First of all, I would like to start about the Indoraga Mano,"

The pilots listened closely. John especially listened.

" Somehow…Someway…I've heard rumors that Team Cascada can defeat the Indoraga Mano…I don't know how…but that's what I've heard."

" Impossible," John blurted out. Jasmine and Charlotte looked at the blonde-headed boy oddly.

" Explain, John…" Mike asked.

" The Indoraga Mano covers 99 of the ENTIRE section of the track. The only way they could avoid it is if the somehow had a 1 chance on their side. In my case, I say that they can't defeat it nor avoid it."

"Mhmmmmm…" Mike hummed. "Watch this video clip closely…" Mike said, punching in a code onto the screen. A video clip of Team Cascada racing against Team Velshstien appeared. Sarah Reimer, Forward of Team Cascada, was behind Alex Cunningham, making her way into the lead.

Suddenly, Cunningham's mech turned slowly and pulses and shocks started to appear. The Indoraga Mano was about to be used. The familiar green orb appeared nestled into Cunningham's hands.

Then, a flash. The green twister formed onto the raceway, and Team Cascada started to scramble.

Mike paused the screen right after Team Cascada started to flee from the twister.

" There! Look closely!" Mike gasped.

On the screen, all they could see was the green twister. Then, they noticed something unfamiliar. A shadow, of some sort, shaped Like Sarah's mech, dodged right by the Indoraga Mano.

Mike crossed his arms. " Well…?"

John and the rest didn't reply. John mainly focused on the screen.

"Hmmm…" John hummed.

" Hmmm?" Mike hummed.

John shook his head. How? It couldn't be done.

" She somehow managed to dodge it only by a millimeter. Now that's a sharp mech." Mike exclaimed.

John kept shaking his head. He didn't believe it.

" Well…that's all I have to show you. The race is tomorrow, so get some rest you three." Mike added.

" A'ight, g'night" John mumbled. The 3 pilots walked out of the room and down the hallway.

" Do you honestly think what Mike said could be true? Do you think Team Cascada can dodged the Indoraga Mano?" Charlotte asked.

" Who knows…" Jasmine replied.

John shook his head. " I say it's impossible. There must have been a glitch in that video streaming. It's absolutely not possible."

" Since when have you been all Mr.-I-don't-think-that-Team-Cascada-can-beat-the-Indoraga-Mano?" Jasmine said seriously.

John just walked off, not even answering the question.

" Husbands…" Jasmine mumbled.

" You're married to John?" Charlotte asked.

Jasmine nodded.

Charlotte looked forward.

They walked off.


	5. Pt2: Dodging the Indoraga Mano?

Team YMS: Champions of Tomorrow

(Author's note)

As you can see, Chapter 3 will have 2 parts to it.

Chapter 3: Dodging the Indoraga Mano? Pt.2

(Summary)

With Team YMS looking at the video clips of Team Cascada's past few races, they have to start thinking if dodging the Indoraga Mano is possible. John is focused on the video clips, trying to see if it was just a glitch. Charlotte and Jasmine wonder what's wrong with John. So, here we go.

(YMS Garage)

" All systems go," Mike yelled to the three pilots.

John, Charlotte, and Jasmine each walked out of the garage. The YMS Hornet mechs were all set and ready to go.

" Good Evening folks, and welcome to the Rematch against Team YMS and Team Cascada. I will be reporting to you live above the track, giving you an in-depth detail on every aspect of this race. Will Team Cascada defeat the Indoraga Mano and win? Or will Team YMS take the checkered flag! Find out, as I report in the Eye above the track!" Benjamin Bright yelled.

Below, the mechs were lined up one by one.

" John, do you think Team Cascada can dodge the Indoraga Mano?" Jasmine asked softly.

No answer…

" I think that's a no…" Charlotte replied to Jasmine.

John was deep into his thoughts, thinking hardly. It was Impossible! No one has ever dodged the Indoraga Mano. But, if what Mike said was true, and then what would he do.

Meanwhile…

" Alright girls! Let's do it!" Sarah called.

" Roger that!"

" And here's the countdown!"

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

GO!

Team YMS and Team Cascada advanced away from the starting line, the mechs howling with victory.

It was the first corner, and Team YMS had already taken the lead. Team Cascada gained towards the howling Hornet mechs.

Team YMS suddenly formatted into a triangle, switching positions around every glimpse of the track. The triangle would move around in a circle, John would be in the front, then the left corner, and then the right, and all over again.

Sarah quickly sped up, entering the triangle. She caught herself surrounded.

The two other mechs just stood, catching the slipstream.

" Sarah! What the hell are you doing!" Erin yelled.

She didn't answer. All she saw was the Three Hornet mechs still doing the formation.

" Sarah Reimer is in the middle if the Hornet triangle! What will happen next!" Benjamin yelled.

The mechs suddenly glided across the checkpoint, advancing into lap 2.

The three YMS Hornet mechs suddenly disappeared into a thick cloud of smoke, leaving Sarah stranded with her teammates. They looked and looked around, but all they saw was smoke.

_Flash!_

Charlotte and Jasmine flashed by Sarah and tackled the other 2 Cascada mechs.

" What the…" Sarah gasped, only noticing a flash emitting from the sky.

" AAAAAAAAAAHG!" John yelled, grappling Sarah's mech and tossing it throughout the track.

Sarah quickly got up and started pile driving the Hornet mech.

" Girls, can you here me?" Sarah called out.

No answer…

" This is Cascada Forward speaking. I repeat, can you here me?"

Nothing. Zip. Nada. Squat. Only static covered the transmission…

" This is not good…"

Smoke still surrounded the forward mech, leaving it vulnerable to any attack.

Then…suddenly…

The lead YMS mech appeared in the air, along with the other 2.

" _You think you can dodge 1 Indoraga Mano? Well dodge this!" John yelled._

_Three tiny orbs appeared nestled into the arms of the YMS mechs._

"_Triple-threat Indoraga Mano!" the crew yelled, releasing the tiny orbs._

_The tiny orbs suddenly emerged into 3 gigantic twisters._

" _Damn!" Sarah yelled. The Cascada mech suddenly emerged into the middle, spinning around in the surrounding hell._

" _John!" Charlotte and jasmine yelled, their mechs being pulled into the twister by the Cascada mechs. " We need help-" then the line went blank._

_John stood in front of all the suspense. He had just lost contact with his other 2 pilots. What would he do?_

_John looked around, but the only thing he noticed was this eerie light coming from the center of the twister._

_Smack-dab right in the middle was Sarah! She had been floating in the twister the entire time._

_A wave of a hand, and john was off._

_The YMS Hornet mech barged into the living hell, hovering in front of the Cascada mech._

" _Come and get me…" Sarah said softly. She was off._

_John went after her, avoiding any flying shrapnel in the air._

_There, in the corner of the tornado, Sarah waited._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAHG!" John yelled, speeding towards the Cascada mech._

_Dodge._

_Kick._

_Slice!_

_Sarah dodged the incoming attacks, and then while John was doing a spinning kick, she grabbed the leg._

" _What!" john yelled?_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhg!" The Cascada mech spun around, releasing the hornet mech._ _John glided in all of the suspense, landing outside of the twister._

_Sarah then flew out of the twister, making a run for the checkered flag._

_John got up and sped towards the mech, leaving the twister behind him._

The two mechs switched to speed mode.

John drafted behind Sarah, gaining the slipstream.

Then it all came down to a neck-in-neck showdown.

ZOOOOOOM!

Both mechs crossed the finish line, John winning by an inch.

" John Mac wins!"

Well, that's it.


End file.
